Let's Not Agree To Disagree
by eleanorkathryn4
Summary: ONE SHOT. Jade and Tori keep arguing, Jade thinks she's right, Tori proves her wrong. M for smut. Review please.


**Let's Not Agree To Disagree **

Jade and Tori have been Hollywood Arts' "it" couple for going on 18 months now, and when they had a massive argument EVERYONE knew about it; Jade would walk over anyone who dared get in her way and Tori would write and co-produce an amazing song.

But it was different this time… Tori was roaming the halls, furious. And Jade was mute.

_Three Days Ago…_

"_Tori, it's been like a week, can I not spend some quality time with my girlfriend? PLEASE!" Jade is furious, every time she wanted to hang out with Tori, it was always: Tori AND Andre or Tori AND Trina. Jade just wanted to be able to do couple-y things without worrying about an awkward third wheel. "Look Jade, I'm sorry but as you have pointed out in the past; I have a natural desire to stick my nose in other people's business and help them… whether they want me to or not. So if my personality is so infuriating, you know where the door is!" The Latina locks eyes with her girlfriend and gestures her arm towards the door. With a huff, Jade sits up and heads towards the door, refusing to meet Tori's piercing eyes. "Fine, you win." Jade knew that Tori was finding any excuse to argue with Jade; she didn't know if it was because Tori was bored and needed a break but the raven haired actress had had enough. Jade grabbed her leather jacket and car keys off the table and left into the darkness of the Sunday night. _

_Back To The Present…_

"JADEEYYY!" Cat bounced down the hall, some idiot in her vocal class had given her bibble… lots of bibble. Jade knew her childish friend would have more sugary treats during lunch; which had just begun. She went into an in depth description of how Andre looks in a tight tee. Jade just nodded and continued typing on her phone to one Tori Vega.  
**You're not dominant anymore. It's gotten kinda stale. – Jade  
Woah! Jadelyn, WHAT is getting stale?! – Tori  
Your dominance. – Jade  
Your playfulness. – Jade  
Whatever you want to call it. - Jade  
To be dominant I need someone who won't argue back to work with. – Tori  
So last night when I tried sexting you and told you to take your pants off, I wasn't trying to move things along to allow you to be dominant? –Jade  
Who said I was wearing any? – Tori**

Jade didn't understand why she was still in school, she had no lessons on a Wednesday afternoon. The only reason she stayed in school was to keep her girlfriend company and they hadn't spoken without arguing in weeks so what was the point.

When she sat at their usual lunch table, Tori immediately noticed the lack of Jade's presence. "Andre, do you know where Jade is?" Tori was worried that their constant arguments meant the end of her and Jade and the fact she was nowhere in sight began confirming her suspicions. "Um yeah I saw her heading towards her car as I came over here… Sorry chicka." Andre patted Tori on the shoulder and went back to his burrito.

Tori was quiet the rest of the afternoon; she failed her History mock from Monday morning and possibly her piano level 8 class. Jade was helping her with the piano, well, she got the Latina to level 7 with flying colours… Then came the arguments and Tori didn't have a clue.

4:30 pm came… But not soon enough for the Latina. She had no homework and wasn't in until lunchtime on Thursday (but she went in in the mornings to keep Jade company…) so she could have a relaxing bath and then an early night and a lie in.

She sat on the steps of the side entrance of the school knowing Trina would be failingly flirting with Beck for at least 10 minutes before getting bored. So she played Flappy Bird on her phone until she heard a car pull up in front of her. To her surprise… It was Jade. She opened the door for Tori then looked up at her girlfriend. For the first time in 18 months Tori saw fear in the blue eyes of Jade. Whether it was the fear of her relationship being over or fear of the Latina rejecting her before her 'Get Tori Back' plan even began… Tori didn't know, she just knew she really felt bad about what had been happening between them. "Trust me?" Jade enquired, just above a whisper. "Yes." Tori said immediately. Jade nodded and Tori got into the car and strapped in her seat and they drove off.

The drive was eerily quiet. No radio music, no tapping of fingers on the steering wheel, no leg shaking… nothing to strike up an argument. Tori didn't know where she was going but she knew she trusted the girl driving with her life. But the silence needed to be broke. "I have something to confess." Tori didn't bother looking at Jade while she spoke, she just knew that the dark haired beauty beside her needed to hear what she had to say. She took the silence off Jade as a signal to continue her confession. "I lied earlier… when we were texting. I did have pants on the other night… well short shorts, I just wanted to find another way to piss you off." Tori turned to face Jade and possibly read her facial expressions, unfortunately Jade had the same scared expression as when they left the parking lot of HA yet she never looked at the Latina beside her.

A few minutes later they arrived at a cottage; Tori had never been before but had heard off Jade's Mother that it was left to Jade in her Grandma's will 2 years ago; apparently it was beautiful but it was a shame that she wasn't going to see much of it.

Jade turned off the engine and headed into the cottage, Tori followed. She found Jade pouring herself two fingers of bourbon. "Want some?" She gestures her glass to Tori before downing the alcohol. "Um no thanks. What are we doing here Jade?" "See Victoria, I have realised over the past few days that you need to be put in your place… your words this afternoon confirmed it." Jade ignored the question and smirked at her confused girlfriend. Jade looks at Tori with a predatory grin as she circles around her and the room, emitting a hint of fear into the body of her girlfriend. "You are yet to learn your proper place in this life Victoria, and little ol' me is here to help you find that place." Jade adds her 'Tori mocking' accent into her plan as her circling turns into a spiral… Getting closer and closer to the brunette in the middle.

Their faces now millimetres apart, Jade gently slid her hand into Tori's and interlocked their fingers; hoping to portray that everything would be okay, hoping to portray that all she had to do was say no and Jade would stop what she's doing. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then Jade connected her lips with Tori's. It was a soft kiss, but it was passionate. Tori moaned into Jade's mouth, she'd forgotten the feeling of how right they were.

After re-exploring each other's mouths for a few minutes, Jade guided Tori into her room down the hall. Purple walls, black carpet, purple bedding and white furniture. Jade did the decorating herself, but that wasn't important at the moment.

Tori grabbed the back of Jade's neck and reconnected their lips in a more desperate embrace while Jade edged them towards the king sized bed in the corner of the room. Their journey to the bed was productive, Jade managed to get her buttoned shirt and bra off as well as Tori's skirt and panties, all without parting from the passion of the make out session.

Jade sat on the bed with Tori immediately straddling her, their bodies pressing against each other. Tori feeling Jade's hard nipples against her top, she let out another moan as she began grinding her core against Jade, hating the restriction of the Jeans. "Jeans…Off…Now!" Tori panted before kissing down Jade's jawline and neck. "Yes ma'am!" Was all Jade could come out with as she felt the wrath of Tori's dominance. Jade unbuttoned her skinny jeans and wriggled out of them and her soaked panties while Tori kissing and nipping her skin from behind her ear all the way to her alert breasts.

She knew from the way Tori sucked and nipped her skin there would be marks left behind… marks of possession and dominance on the Latina's behalf; and Jade found this side of Tori so fucking sexy. It didn't take long for Tori to latch her mouth onto one of Jade's hardened nipples, receiving a loud moan off Jade instantly.

Jade knew this wasn't the way in which this evening was meant to go but how was she supposed to disapprove of it when she had her hot girlfriend lying above her with ideas of her own.

Every time Jade attempted to feel her girlfriend, Tori would slap her hand away. "You touch me again and I'll stop, Comprendé Jadelyn?" Tori removed her lips from Jade's breast and kissed her was down the toned body of the girl writhing beneath her. Jade hummed in agreement but that wasn't what Tori wanted. She stopped her assault on Jade's body and grabbed both of the pale girl's wrists. She then grabbed a pair of handcuffs she noticed on the bedside table and cuffed the pale girl to the headboard. "HEY! TORI! What is this for?" Jade took note of the lack of sex and the restriction of her arms. "Well, Jadelyn, you never answered me so you clearly didn't listen to me, so now I know you can't touch me." Tori speaks as if it is common knowledge; Jade just whimpers at the brunette. Tori sits up, now straddling her girlfriend, and smiles. "Shall I continue?" "Yes oh god yes!" Jade pleads. "Very well…" and suddenly Tori thrusts two fingers into Jade. "OH GOD YES!" The sudden contact made Jade's hips rise off the bed, allowing Tori to get deeper and hit her G spot for a split second.

Tori leaned down and restarted kissing up and down her beautiful girlfriends silky skin, hitting the spot on Jade's neck that drives her crazy as well as paying attention to her breasts; Tori had found out they were sensitive to her touch. "Please let me touch you Tor!" Jade begged between moans. She wasn't used to begging; Tori wasn't used to hearing it. It sent a wave of pleasure through Tori's body but she didn't falter.

She could feel Jade was close: the teasing, the passion, and the lack of ability to touch… her senses were on overdrive. Tori knew all this, but she was going to make her girlfriend see stars.

She kissed down Jade's body and the insides of her thighs before allowing her lips to ghost over her clit. Over and over, painfully slowly, she added pleasure to Jade as she inserted another finger into Jade. Thrusting into Jade just as hard as she did initially, pushing the pale girl closer and closer…

"OH GOD TORRIIII!" Jade screamed as she went over the edge, Tori helped her ride out her first orgasm of the night.

After a few seconds, she removed her fingers from Jade, earning a whimper. "Maybe you can uncuff me now babe?" Jade was once again aware of the fact she couldn't move her arms or wrists because of the dominant Tori she saw. "You see I could hun," Tori leans down and whispers in Jade's ear "but I am nowhere near done with you yet." She punctuates the sentence by sucking on the pale skin of Jade's neck. "plleaasseee!" Jade's begging was ignored. Tori had other plans.

Tori moved her body above Jades, high enough so she was straddling Jades head. Jade could see the wetness and she could smell Tori's juices. Her instincts are to just wrap her arms around Tori's thighs and lick out her girlfriend, but she knew Tori wasn't going to allow that to happen.

"Please…babe…need you!" Jade moaned as Tori edged her core lower and lower, closer to Jades mouth. Jade lifted her head slightly and licked up Tori's juices. Much to Tori's surprise, making the pleasure 10x better. Tori knew this would be fun.

Now riding her girlfriend, Tori clutched the headboard as her hips rocked in sync with Jade's tongue. "GOD JADE YES!" Jade received moans and cries of pleasure as she thrusted into her girlfriend with her tongue. She swirled it and sucked lightly on her clit as she drove her girlfriend to a quick yet powerful orgasm.

After she came down from her high and Jade had licked all her juices up, Tori lay back next to her girlfriend.

"WOW!" Tori breathed as she rolled off her girlfriend and onto the bed. "Yeah…wow!" Jade chuckled in agreement. She had forgot how amazing it was to have such passion with one another, but she knew that they'd be okay.

"You fancy uncuffing me now babe?" Jade enquired again, her arms now aching from being forced into one place for a long period of time. "Sure, let me just find the-" Tori's sentence was spoke slower until it hit a stop. "Find the what?" Jade looked over at her girlfriend, who was sitting next to the bedside table, looking for something. "Um Jade… I can't find the key…" Tori couldn't hide her amusement as she saw the fury arise in Jade's eyes. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! I'M STUCK LIKE THIS!?" "Haha… Just kidding." Tori pecked Jade's cheek then proceeded to uncuff her wrists.

Jade wrapped her arms around her still naked girlfriend and relaxed. "I Love you Tor" Jade whispered as one of her hands stroked the side of Tori's face, assisting her in dosing off to sleep. "I Love you too Jadey." Was all that Tori could mutter before she nodded off into a blissful night sleep in her girlfriend's arms.


End file.
